Patent Document 1 discloses a conveyor device which continuously travels and conveys a belt-like web (a workpiece). The conveyor device includes a floater configured to change a movement direction of the web while floating it (a noncontact state) using air, an actuator configured to move the floater in a direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction of the web, and a pressure sensor configured to detect pressure between the web and the floater and applies tension to the travelling web by controlling the actuator based on a detection result of the pressure sensor.